Love 4Ever
by LoneWolf2492
Summary: Esta historia es corta  si es que puedo calificarla como historia  está basada en lo que hubieran sentido lo F4 estando casados con sus almas gemelas.  Panamá...


Hola a todos, soy Kim Sang-Roll, de Panamá, me alegro de haberme unido a esta comunidad de escritores de imaginación ilimitada.

Este es mi primer fanfic de Boys Before Flowers, todos los F4 son felices, como deberían estar. Aquí unas pequeñas historias de sus vidas de casados (según mi percepción). ¡Espero le guste!

_**Love 4Ever**_

**Gu Jun Pyo POV**

Eran las 3:00 de la madrugada y Jun Pyo no podía dormir, no era que padeciera de insomnio, pero el hecho de estar al lado de la mujer que amaba y que amaría por siempre, no le permitía conciliar el sueño. Quería pasarse la vida entera contemplándola, admirándola por lo fuerte que había sido por defender su amor y por haberlo esperado durante cuatro largos años, cuando fue Estados Unidos.

Una inmensa alegría lo embargaba, porque al fin podía estar con Jan Di, la única mujer que amaba y con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Con ella siempre soñó formar una familia, una familia como la que él nunca tuvo, por eso cuando dos meses antes Jan Di le dijo que estaba embarazada, él no lo podía creer, sintió que su corazón saltaba de felicidad.

El solo imaginar a esa pequeña criatura, de tenerla en sus brazos, de cuidarla, lo hacía aun más feliz y le hacía aun más amar a Jan Di.

Por fin, después de tantos sufrimientos y problemas por los que pasaron, podían ser felices, podían estar juntos.

A veces Jun Pyo se preguntaba ¿por qué razón él se enamoró de Jan Di? Sería tal vez su coraje al enfrentarse a los demás, o su determinación y valentía al levantarse y seguir adelante, o el cariño, ternura y lealtad que profesaba a sus amigos. Quizás fueron todas, pero también recordó aquellos momentos en que estaba triste y en los que Jan Di nunca lo abandonó; siempre estuvo con él, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo.

Gracias a Jan Di, él pudo despojarse de esa fría coraza de maldad que lo cubría y que naciera en él una nueva personalidad, más tierna y cálida hacia los demás.

Siempre le estaría agradecido por nunca haberlo dejado, y ahora que iban a ser padres, se sentía más seguro de que por siempre serían felices….

**Yoon Ji Hoo POV**

Todavía recuerdo cuando conocí a Seo Hyun, era hermosa, parecía una princesa. Entró en mi vida, con un soplo de alegría y vitalidad que cambió mi triste y solitaria existencia. Yo todavía no podía superar el trauma psicológico de la perdida de mis padres, pero Seo Hyun, me daba ánimos y ganas de seguir.

Poco a poco ella se volvió algo indispensable para mí, por eso cuando la vi partir a Francia, me hundí en la tristeza y la soledad, yo la amaba y quería decirle que se quedara conmigo, que no me dejara, pero mi orgullo pudo más que mi amor.

Poco después conocí a Jan Di, una chica tierna, cálida y dulce que se convirtió en mi amiga; yo creí que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no, una vez más me equivocaba, confundí mis deseos de protegerla con amor, pero no era así. No podía brindarle mi corazón, porque mi corazón pertenecía a otra, a Seo Hyun.

Fui testigo de cómo mis amigos encontraba la felicidad, se lo merecían, después de haber pasado por tantos problemas, y yo estaba muy feliz por ellos, pero ante tanta felicidad, mi corazón seguía mudo, triste y desolado, le faltaba ese soplo de vida que Seo Hyun prodigaba.

Por eso cuando se me presentó la oportunidad de estar nuevamente con ella, decidí aprovecharla; había cambiado, Jan Di me había cambiado, ya podía expresar con libertad lo que mi alma sentía, y supe que ella me seguía amando igual o más que antes y decidimos tomar nuestros corazones rotos y comenzar nuevamente.

Hoy, soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra, por tener a la mujer que amo y porque… voy a ser papá! Cuando Seo Hyun me dijo que estaba embarazada, mi vida se llenó de tanta alegría que no cabía en mí ser. No puedo esperar a que esos dos meses que hacen falta terminen y por fin tener a mi hija en mis brazos, sí es una niña y quiero que se parezca a su mamá, hermosa, cálida tierna y compasiva; quiero que se parezca a la mujer que me salvó de la soledad… Te amo Seo Hyun.


End file.
